


Happy Birthday Makoto!

by Sylvia12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Hope you like it!, How Do I Tag, How do I format, My First AO3 Post, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvia12/pseuds/Sylvia12
Summary: It's Makoto Naegi's birthday but nobody seems to remember! This is just a little one shot that I wrote for Makoto's birthday and to familiarize myself with posting on Ao3, but I hope everyone likes it!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone
Kudos: 16





	Happy Birthday Makoto!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this is my first post on Ao3 so I'm really excited to finally do this! This fic will use First names fore the characters and won't use honorifics since I saw the games in English, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! Thx so much for reading and if you have any constructive criticism for the fic be sure to comment:3

Makoto knew that they were in a killing game, of course he knew. But was it so unimaginable for anyone, a single person, to remember his birthday?  
He didn’t want to say anything to the others in fear of appearing vain or rude, so he sat quietly in the dining hall, trying to distract himself and failing miserably. Their Monopads did show the day and month, so how did nobody notice?  
Stop being so self-centred, he thought to himself. Three of your friends are gone, and you’re upset that nobody remembered your birthday? It’s not like you even wanted to celebrate or anything, so what’s the point of even mentioning it?  
‘Hey, Makoto! Makoootooo!’ Someone was calling his name. Startling out of his daze, Makoto recognised Aoi, who was waving her hands in front of him and looking slightly concerned.  
‘S-sorry,’ he stuttered, embarrassed.  
‘You must have been thinking really hard not to have heard me!’ she laughed, waving off his apology. ‘I was asking if you wanted to join us at the pool this morning! Me, Taka, Sakura, Celeste and Hiro are going.’ She gave a dazzlingly bright smile which shocked Makoto a little bit. How could she manage to be so upbeat after what they’d had to witness? Although, it would be a good way to take his mind off things and it sounded sort of fun.  
‘Sure,’ he agreed easily.  
‘Great!’ Aoi exclaimed. ‘We’re gonna meet up at nine-thirty, so don’t be late!’ she called running out of the dining hall.  
‘O-okay,’ he said in a small voice, slightly scared of her endless enthusiasm. He left the hall shortly after, not noticing how Kyoko watched his exit through carefully appraising eyes, nor how she quickly glanced down at the screen of her Monopad and nodded to herself, slipping it back into her jacket.  
~oOo~  
‘Heya!’ Aoi greeted Makoto from the other side of the pool as he entered from the changing rooms and came across an interesting scene. Celeste seemed to have a severe aversion to getting her hair wet and was attempting to hold her pigtails above the water while still treading water but quickly realised it was in vain and gave up, going over to help Taka try and save a drowning Hiro. Aoi and Sakura stood in the middle of the miniature chaos, happily enjoying themselves. Makoto let out a small sigh. This would be interesting.  
They spent most of the day at the pool; by the time they had changed and dried off it was late afternoon and the sun was soon to sink below the horizon. They then joined the others in the library, where Byakuya was attempting to teach the others about things he deemed important, though nobody really paid much attention. They had packed up and were about to head off to get dinner when Kyoko suddenly stepped towards him, looking exasperated.  
‘Since it seems nobody else is going to say it, happy birthday, I suppose.’ And then she left, leaving a very embarrassed Makoto in her wake.  
There was a moment of silence before-  
‘Is it really your birthday, Makoto?’ Chihiro asked.  
‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ Aoi demanded, looking somewhere between shocked and furious at the idea that her friend would withhold such information.  
‘U-um-’ he stammered, taken aback.  
‘Yeah, me and Taka could have fixed something up!’ Said Mondo. ‘Well, I’m not that good at this kind of stuff, but there has to be something we could have done!’  
‘Absolutely!’ Taka agreed, and the others all agreed.  
‘I’m sorry,’ Makoto said in a small voice, stunned at their reactions. ‘I just didn’t want to make a big deal out of it or anything,’  
‘Nonsense,’ Byakuya announced coldly. ‘This school seems to be prepped for everything, I’m sure they have cake – just this once.’  
They all began to make their way to the dining hall, chatting and laughing. Once they’d finished their meal, Kyoko managed to find a cake in the kitchens, and they set it out on the tables.  
‘Alright! Three, two, one!’  
‘HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKOTO!’ everyone cheered. Makoto gave a small smile.  
‘Thanks, guys.’


End file.
